Enos ben Seth
3rd Patriarch of Genesis * Genesis 5:6-11 : Grandson of Adam * Born 235 / Died 1140 (Years after Adam) * Father: Seth ben Adam * Son : Cainan ben Enos Biography Enos or Enosh (Hebrew: אֱנוֹשׁ‬ ʼEnōš; "mortal man"; Arabic: أَنُوش/يَانِش‎, translit. Yāniš/’Anūš; Ge'ez: ሄኖስ Henos), in the Book of Genesis of the Hebrew Bible, is the first son of Seth who figures in the Generations of Adam, and consequently referred to within the genealogies of 1 Chronicles. According to Christianity, he is part of the Genealogy of Jesus as mentioned in Luke 3:38. According to Genesis, Seth was 105 years old when Enos was born2 (but the Septuagint version gives 205 years3), and Seth had further sons and daughters. He was the grandson of Adam and Eve (Genesis 5:6-11; Luke 3:38). According to Seder Olam Rabbah, based on Jewish reckoning, he was born in AM 235. According to the Septuagint, it was in AM 435. Enos was the father of Kenan, who was born when Enos was 90 years old4 (or 190 years, according to the Septuagint). According to the Bible he died at the age of 905. Hebrew Narrative Genesis 4.26 KJV Genesis 4:26 says: "And to Seth, to him also there was born a son; and he called his name Enosh; then began men to call upon the name of the Lord". The traditional Jewish interpretation of this verse, though, implies that it marked the beginning of idolatry, i.e. that men start dubbing "Lord" things that were mere creatures. This is because the previous generations, notably Adam, had already "begun calling upon the name of the Lord", which forces us to interpret הוחל huchal not as "began" but as the homonym "profanated". In this light, Enosh suggests the notion of a humanity (Enoshut) thinking of itself as an absolute rather than in relation to God (Enosh vs. Adam). Bible Narrative Enos is mentioned in Genesis 5:6-11, as part of the genealogy linking Adam to Noah. The following is taken from the King James Version of the Bible. 6 And Seth lived an hundred and five years, and begat Enos: 7 And Seth lived after he begat Enos eight hundred and seven years, and begat sons and daughters: 8 And all the days of Seth were nine hundred and twelve years: and he died. 9 And Enos lived ninety years, and begat Cainan: 10 And Enos lived after he begat Cainan eight hundred and fifteen years, and begat sons and daughters: 11 And all the days of Enos were nine hundred and five years: and he died. - Genesis 5:6-11 KJV Genesis Timeline He appears in the Book of Genesis 5:6-11, and according to the book, he lived 905 years, placing him eighth in the records for the unusually long lifespans for the antediluvian patriarchs. Born 235 / Died 1140 (Years after Adam) Book of Jubilees Narrative In the apocryphal Book of Jubilees (4:11-13), 11 And in the fifth week of the fifth jubilee A.M. Seth took Azûrâ his sister to be his wife, and in the fourth (year of the sixth week) A.M. she bare him Enos. 12 He began to call on the name of the Lord on the earth. 13 And in the seventh jubilee in the third week A.M. Enos took Nôâm his sister to be his wife, and she bare him a son in the third year of the fifth week, and he called his name Kenan. Latter-day Saint Narrative The Doctrine and Covenants teaches that Enos was ordained to the Priesthood at age 134. (D&C 107:44) When Adam called his posterity into the land of Adam-ondi-Ahman to give them a final blessing, Enos was one of the righteous high priests in attendance. Islamic Narrative Additionally, Enos is also mentioned in Islam in the various collections of tales of the pre-Islamic prophets, which honor him in an identical manner. Furthermore, early Islamic historians like Ibn Ishaq and Ibn Hisham always included his name in the genealogy of the Prophet Muhammad, (Arabic: ’Anūsh أَنُوش or commonly: Yānish يَانِش).1 Marriage and Family *Book of Genesis References * - Wikipedia * Enos - Biblical Character Disambiguation Category:Biblical figures References * Enos - LDS Bible Dictionary * Enos - Biblical Character Disambiguation * Enosh - Wikipedia * Genesis Ch 5 KJV * Luke Ch 3 KJV * I Chronicles Ch 1 - * Moses Ch 8 - Pearl of Great Price * D&C Section 107 * Genealogy of Enos ben Seth - Familypedia * Enos - Religion.Wikia Category:Old Testament Prophets